rainipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stella
Stella is a character from the Rainimator Series "Fractures". She is the last remaining member of the Coven and a member of the Frostbourne. Her debut was in Goodbye. Story Stella first made her debut in Goodbye, where she had been reading her book whilst leaning on the wall outside the War Room near Daryll. She sat in on the meeting held by the Frostbourne Grandmaster Ser Patrick and scholar Lady Azura as they planned their seige on the Wither Camp. When the time came, Stella helped to blow open the wall for the Grandmaster and the Bandits as Azura distracted Blackbone and the Wither Skeletons stationed there. She was successful in killing Blackbone, utilising a barrage of lightning attacks and her Arcane Blades. She later helped Lady Azura get to the End by creating a portal for the two of them, going in with her upon Patrick's orders. By the time they had returned with the Ender Watchers, Patrick had been nearly killed by Herobrine, who was sub-sequentially decapitated by Ceris as they watched. She next made a minor appearance in Wings of Salvation, sitting in as Lady Azura pitched her idea on going to the Floating Isles, much to the dismay of Daryll and Ser Patrick. Wither Heart centralized on her and the newly rescued Rain, who was suffering from the Wither Heart Curse after being stabbed in the heart by the Nether Princess in Just So You Know. Stella joined him on his mission to cure it by heading to the Coven Village, located within the Mystic Forest, in search of a witch capable of curing it. As Rain weakened, they decided to take a rest break during the night, where they were ambushed by the now leaderless Undead, successfully fending them off with use of her Arcane Beams and Blades. However, time was running out fast for Rain, and upon making it to the Village, he ran out of energy and became immobilized. Stella proceeded alone to get help, only to find the Village and its people had been destroyed, resulting in her being attacked by Infernius. Despite using her Arcane Beams, Blades and her Barrier spells, Stella was forced to send Infernius through a Nether Portal. (Thus leading for him to end up as a member of the Horde in Ender Wish). She was able to find the book needed and cured Rain before embracing him, much to his shock. Stella as well as Rain made a minor cameo at the end of Ender Wish, where they were drawn to a beacon sent up by Zeganirn, who they found lying injured with The Artifacts in an End Chest next to him. Skills Stella is profound in magic, being able to cast an array of spells from the books she yields. She is skilled with close combat, as demonstrated against Blackbone in Goodbye, and can cast portals to the Nether and End (albeit incomplete). Her eyes change colour depending on mood and the danger levels in her area, flashing red and pink upon encountering Infernius. Her Magic Skills Include: * Barriers * Arcane Beams * Arcane Blades * Lightning Manipulation * Portal Creation * Frost Walking * Some Degree of Teleportation (Unconfirmed) * Wither Healing (As of Wither Heart) Trivia * She is voiced by ElieMonty. ** Stella is currently the only voiced female character who is not voiced by Amelia Mader and the only female character not to have a song sung by her voice actor. * She was originally created as a mute as a price for learning to read the runes in her magic books, but this was scrapped. * She is confirmed to be the last link of Ceris' bloodline, hence making her the heir to the Ender Watchers, and giving her the title "The Last Ender Watcher". This is also why she is able to make End Portals at will. * Stella's eye color turns white when she uses her Arcane Blade skill. * Stella so far has the most current faction allignments out of all the characters, belonging to The Coven, the Frostbourne and the Ender Watchers. Gallery Stella promo poster 2.jpg|Stella in a promotional render for Wither Heart. Stella Mystic Forest.jpg|Stella in a promotional render outside the Mystic Forest. Rain Stella and Dragon Egg.jpg|Stella and Rain in a promotional render with an Ender Dragon egg, the third Artifact. Stella.jpg|Original Stella Concept Render. stella_render.jpg|Stella in a promotional render for Wither Heart. Stella and Azura.jpg|Stella with Lady Azura in a promotional render for Goodbye. Stella Injured.png|An injured Stella about to banish Infernius to the Nether in Wither Heart. Category:Coven Category:Frostbourne Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ender Watchers